School's time
by Glassypixy
Summary: Byou finally found someone who cared about him,but he didn't know anything about the future of that relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** School's time (1/?)

**Author:** Glassypixy

**Band(s):** Screw

**Pairings:** Byou X Kazuki,Byou X ?,Kazuki X ?

**Warnings:** male X male,Hurt,Bad English

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of band's member and also the story is mine.

**Summary**_**:**__ Byou finally found someone who cared about him,but he didn't know anything about the future of that relationship._

__**Chapter 1~**

Only about 20 minutes had passed from the beginning of class and Byou kept on looking at the clock on the wall."Why doesn't it move? maybe it's not work!" Byou was in thought when the teacher called him.

-"Byou, where are you?"

-"Oh…wha…what? Umm…I'm here!"

-"No…I know you're not here, are you in garden? How much I told you, when you are in class, just be there and listen to me? You are the first muddleheaded student, I've ever had"

-"Sorry…"

-"Sorry…?Just this? ok, you will be punished and then you can say sorry. Stay here after class."

-"B-Bu…But…"

-"The rest of the lesson, everybody please listen…"

Byou always hated this teacher along with Math subject as well. He was very angry because after teacher nagged him, his classmates laughed and made fun of him .He knew why they acted like that because they were jealous about his beauty and the attention which all the girls were paying him. If they could,they would kill him. Anyway, Byou never noticed about these foolish issues. In the end the class finished.

All the students had gone to their homes except Byou who was the one still waiting in that disgusting teacher came into the class and told him "Go to the principal's room, he wants to speak with you."

Byou obeyed and went there, then he stood behind that fucking wooden door and waited for permission to enter. -"Are they going to drop you out of school?" another boy said who was there as well.

Byou turned his head to face him, then replied :"No…!Just the principal wants to speak with me."

-"Don't be worry. Those mother fuckers will do this as soon as possible."

-"I wish they won't do that. My mother certainly will become mad and kick me out of home."

-"ahaha…So no prob! You can come to my house and stay there."

-"umm…Thanks, but it is for final round."

They both started to laugh when suddenly the secretary called Byou.

-"ah…hey…By the way, what's your name?" the boy asked.

-"me~? I'm Byou and you?"

-"aha…you mean Byou-kun? Hmm…nice name. I'm Kazuki, glad to meet you." he smirked and it made Byou blushing.

-"me too."

-"Be successful Byou-kun."

-"Thanks again."

After about 30 minutes nagging and criticizing him, the principal took his signature for the promise of not breaking any school's rules again in future. Then he let him to go.

Byou got out and let out a sigh. "uhhh…I don't know…I didn't break any rules. what did they talk about? Oh God…how long I must tolerate the school?"

Suddenly he remembered Kazuki. He looked around, but he couldn't find him."Maybe he'd gone home or..." he shrugged and left there.

The next morning ,he went to school in no interest. All the things were the same as school's time overed and the same as always ,the students let out the shout of freedom. Byou was the last one who got out of school because he hadn't any interest in going home like coming to school. At home his mother was like the school's principal and he should tolerate his ass father as well. Always they both nag and criticize him about everything and also he must bear with their fighting. He was in these thoughts while he was getting out of school. Suddenly he heard someone was calling his name.

-"Byou…,Byou-kun wait…"

He turned back and saw a new familiar face.

-"Oh…Kazuki…!"

-"How was the day, man?" Kazuki asked while he was approaching him.

-"ah…you know, Nothing interesting."

-"By the way, what was your conference yesterday?" he giggled.

-"hahaha…conference? How funny!…nothing, they just took my signature."

-"Ok, anyway, are you going home?"

-"Yeah"

-"it's early, we have a lot of time to spend till the evening. Do you want to come with me and have a drink?"

-"umm…If it is free, YEAH I want it!" he laughed .

-"Of course ,I will be glad if I can do it for you."

Then they both went to bar, chatted and laughed for hours. It was at the beginning of night when they decided to go back to their homes. Kazuki suggested Byou to take him home and Byou accepted.

After a while walking, Byou said:

-"Look…that is our home, right over there."

-"Wow, the very large one…"

-"It isn't large as you think."

-"anyhow, it looks nice"

-"Thanks"

They stood at the door way and it was the time for them to say goodbye.

-"Will you come to school tomorrow?" Kazuki asked.

-"Yes, sure and I'll see you there, Aahhh…"

Suddenly Kazuki kissed Byou's lips. Byou had shocked but he also was in pleasure. So he didn't do any move, just for making it longer. After awhile Kazuki broke the kiss and looked through Byou's eyes while he was stroking Byou's face gently.

-"Byou-kun, I just want to continue this relationship, please accept me."

Byou didn't know what he should say. some seconds later he answered "I want it too." Kazuki let out a happy smile and kissed Byou's forehead .

-"Thank you Byou-kun, so go inside your home and keep yourself warm. It's getting cold. take care, bye…"

And Kazuki without any hesitation left there, before Byou could say goodbye.

That night Byou just kept on thinking about Kazuki and licked his lips for several times, searching for Kazuki's taste. He thought, finally he could find someone to be in love with him."God…is it real or it's just a dream?"

_**~End of chapter 1~**_

I corrected this story for the first time, so review and tell me if there's still any problems in it, then I'll correct it for the second time ! and I have to say that, I found rare fanfic about Screw band and because of my interest in them, I tried to make one by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** School's time (2/?)

**Author:** Glassypixy

**Band(s):** Screw

**Pairings:** Byou X Kazuki,Byou X ?,Kazuki X ?

**Warnings:** male X male,Hurt,Bad English

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of band's member and also the story is mine.

**Summary**_**:**__ Byou finally found someone who cared about him,but he didn't know anything about the future of that relationship._

**~Chapter 2~**

_~Next morning~_

Byou got up earlier than usual so as to prepare himself for the school, but not for school, actually for Kazuki. He knew that he has a lover now which he always dreamed about it. He did his hair in curly way, " uhmm…will Kazuki like it? I hop…" he thought, then he wore a little make up. When he finished, he took a glance on himself in the mirror " hmmm…how much hot I am !" he giggled and went to the kitchen for having breakfast. " oh…nothing has remained for me to eat? Never mind…I'll make for myself". Then he made something for himself and began to eat. At that moment his mother came to the kitchen. She was yawping when she saw Byou.

-" Byou …! What are you doing here?" she said.

-" Hum? Me?... eating breakfast !"

-" at this time? You used to be sleep in this time! You never was an earlybird person! Wa…wa-What has happened? Oh my Gosh…I can't remember any time …oh… yo-you have never dressed upppp…HUH?…Byou?...have you worn MAKE UP? "

-" uhm…me? Uhm…I …I mean , we …we are going to visit aaa…an exhibition! Yup ,an exhibition." He lied. " it's an art exhibition, so because of this I've worn make up, but a little!" he added.

-" but why did you wake up at this time? Schools start at 8 AM…!"

Byou looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen, it was 5:30 in the morning ! " oh my…why did I wake up at this time? "

-" see? You woke up too early, so you still have 2 hours for sleeping, go to bed and let me prepare the breakfast."

Byou left the kitchen and went to his room. He lay on the bed and told to himself " I've become mad, why am I so hurried like this? I have to control myself in front of Kazuki. It will be really disgusting, if he knows that I'm such a crazy in love!" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-" Byou…Byou…" he heard someone was calling him, so he opened his eyes and saw his mother."

-" Byou you're late… at first you woke up such early and now you're sleeping so that you're late."

-" oh no…why didn't you wake me up? " he said and rushed towards the home's door. He put on his shoes and before leaving the house, he took a glance on the mirror next to the door, " How much I'm pretty today! I bet Kazuki will certainly become crazy about me when he'll meet me in this way!" he said and got out of home. He was jogging when suddenly he felt someone touched his shoulder. He turned back and shocked.

-" Ka-Ka-Kazuki…! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Byou said in surprise.

-" first, good morning my angle! Second, I'd waited for my angle…is it wrong?" he said and kissed Byou's cheek.

It caused Byou blushing so much. Byou pushed kazuki playfully and said" oooohhh…kazu-kun…don't make me embarrass ".

-" do you know when you're blushing, your red cheeks are really kissable? " kazuki said and turned his arm around Byou's waist and made him to walk along with himself.

-" Byou-kun, we should hurry dear, we're late."

-" ok…so how about running to school? Would you mind?"

-" yup…then come on Byou-kun."

They ran to school, hand in hand, with each other. When they arrived there, kazuki stopped Byou before entering the school and said " Byou-kun, you know, students are ready to create rumors. So it's better they don't see us together. Ok honey?"

Byou waited a moment and then replied " uhm…you mean, we have to hide our relationship. ok…so if you want this, no problem." He smiled. Kazuki again kissed Byou's cheek and pushed him to enter the school first ." lady's first" he smirked. Byou laughed and entered. Some minutes later Kazuki entered too and went to his class hastily.

_~Into the class~_

" Did you see?...Did you see,Byou?...Kazu-kun didn't pay any attention to your make up and also your new hairstyle! Ahhh…How could he be such absent-minded person towards me? I got up such early in the morning, just for preparing myself for him! Damn!" Byou was thinking when suddenly the teacher hit the ruler sharply on Byou's desk and made him to jump up.

" don't you want to learn today's lesson? " the teacher said. Byou bit his lips and replied " of course yes, sorry…"

-" never mind, try to listen."

" Byou, what are you doing. You're making trouble for yourself again." He whispered to himself and directed all his attention to the teacher.

" rrrrriiiinnnnnng…" the bell rang and the class overed. All the students left the class except Byou. He, the same as always, stayed in class because he hadn't any friend. Although he has a lover now, but he can't meet him in school . " I have to stay alone again just because of those fucking rumors. Ohhh…if he could know, how much I miss him…".

" Really? You miss him?" Byou heard someone said this from behind the door of the class. He turned his head and his eyes met Kazuki's.

-" Ka…kazu-kun! Why are you here?" he said.

-" coz I miss my heart. Is it wrong?"

-" no…but you said tha…"

Kazuki interrupted him and said " I said, we should be careful that no one sees us with each other. But now, we are alone in this class". " So, well…what were you saying to yourself?" he asked.

-" huh?...aha!... I was saying that how much I miss you." ( ^_^!)

-" Really? You felt this?"

-" hai…"

-" well…how do you feel about this?" kazuki said and suddenly kissed Byou's lips. "auhmmm…" Byou shocked.

Kazuki pulled Byou's head towards himself to deepen the kiss. He licked and bit them. after some minutes kazuki broke the kiss. Byou was still in shock.

" so, how was this feeling, honey?" kazuki giggled. Byou blushed and didn't say anything. Kazuki laughed and said " what are you shy for? It wasn't our first time."

-" yeah…, but you hadn't kissed me like this, before".

-" ahahaha…my angle, you should get along with it, because now, we are lovers."

-" I know… but I need time. I never had a lover before."

Kazuki grinned and pinched Byou's smooth peachy cheek. " ok honey… I let you have time how much you need. Any way, I have to go, the classes are going to start and you know, no one should see us! I'll see you after school .so just listen to the teacher and by the way…uhm… I like your hair in this way". He winked at Byou and left there.

**~End of chapter 2~**

I'd like to give a giant apology for being gone for so long. I had lots of problems, but now here I am with 2 new chapters. I rewrote the previous chapter and I think, it's better now. I don't know, but this chapter took a lot of time. Actually I didn't have any idea for it , but in following chapters it will become really interesting. So keep on reading it and … _review~_ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** School's time (3/?)

**Author:** Glassypixy

**Band(s):** Screw

**Pairings:** Byou X Kazuki,Byou X ?,Kazuki X ?

**Warnings:** male X male,Hurt,Bad English

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of band's member and also the story is mine.

**Summary**_**:**__ Byou finally found someone who cared about him,but he didn't know anything about the future of that relationship._

**~Chapter 3~**

It's been about two months that Byou and Kazuki have become lovers. They had lots of fun and good memories during this period.

The school finished. Everybody has gone to their homes, but Byou was the one who got out of school after everybody all the times. But … this time is different, he is waiting for someone, his lover!

Byou waited for kazuki behind the school's gate. Finally kazuki came.

" where were you? I waited for you so long. You know, I hate waiting." Byou said in bored tone.

-" aummm…sorry honey… I needed to go to restroom. It was a kind of emergency!"

-" anyhow, come on we should leave here."

_~On the way~_

-" kazu-kun… you know, it's about two months since we have been lovers, don't you want to extend this relationship?"

-" nani?…! What do you mean by extending?"

-" uhmmm… I mean… don't you want to come to our house?"

-" hai… I want, but what are you going to tell to your parents about me? Do you want to introduce me as your lover?"

-" no… . no need to manifest this secret to them. We'll tell them, we are friends. But I want you to come to our house, would you mind?"

-" you mean… now?"

-" yup"

-" ok… but let me buy something for your parents. It's my first time, I'm going to visit them."

-" uhmm… no need to!" Byou chuckled.

-" why?"

-" because they're not at home, they've gone on a business trip! Ohhh… come on …be quick kazu-kun."

-" nani?"

Byou pulled Kazuki's earlobe playfully and whispered in it "You heard right, dear. They're not at home. Don't you wanna come?"

-" ahaa…I think, no way… I must obey you. So let's go."

And they went towards Byou's home with each other. When they arrived there, Byou opened the door and himself entered first in order to turn on the lights.

-" here we are… welcome to my home, kazu-kun." He said in a cheerful tone.

-" Wow… how a nice home."

- "oohmmm…are you kidding?"

-" no… it's kinda luxury."

-" well… come here, sit on the couch, I go to the kitchen and bring something for eating. So … may I take your order, sir?"

Kazuki laughed because of this Byou's gesture. He took Byou's chin and pulled him near his face and said " look honey… may I have your lips, it's enough for a life time. " he giggled. Byou blushed all over his ears and said " if you want kiss, you should wait. At first we need some food, because I'm really hungry. So… just keep on waiting." Then he went to the kitchen. Kazuki turned on the TV and tried to amuse himself. An hour later, at last Byou came with some Chinese noodle, kazuki shocked and looked at him surprisingly. " hey honey, only this took such a long time? " he said.

-" what do u mean? I can't cook, but only for you, I tried to cook this. If you don't like, you can order pizza !" Byou frowned. Kazuki pulled Byou close to himself then said " oh… honey, I didn't mean that. I just wanted to say, why did you annoy yourself for me? It wasn't really necessary. Please… I didn't want to make you upset. Forgive me" .

Byou nodded and said " never mind. You didn't anything wrong. It was my fault. I'm gonna order a pizza and we can eat this beside pizza. What do you think?"

-" hmmm…it's a good idea and we can have beer beside them. So let's do it…"

_~After dining~_

They lay on the couch lazily, " how can eating make us such tired? " kazuki said while he was rubbing his stomach. " are you really tired?" Byou asked.

-" actually, yeah"

-" if you are tired, how can you go to your home? If you want, you can stay here. I'm alone and I don't like this kind of feeling, you know…"

-" I have no way except staying because I know you're afraid of being alone, honey. You really have girlish feelings!" Kazuki said and began to laugh. He couldn't help, but seeing Byou's face completely red by shyness made him to laugh more. Byou became angry. He stood up and scooted closer to Kazuki, made a grab at his throat. " hey…you… how dare you are, you're laughing at me?" Byou said. Kazuki became surprise, " ohohoooo…, honey, I didn't know you are such a strong person. Now I should be careful about myself." Kazuki grinned. When Byou heard this, he released Kazuki's throat and instead of it, he sat on Kazuki's lap. Kazuki became surprise but he didn't show it. He traced his hand into Byou's hair and began to stroke it. " you don't know how much I love you. You're the one forever for me. Keep it in your mind." Kazuki said and it made Byou's eyes glassy. Then he slowly brought Byou closer and kissed his lips so passionately. There was no sound, no movement, just love was around there. They wanted to continue their passionate kiss until the death let them. Kazuki broke the kiss slowly. he traced Byou's hair gently to aside and looked deep into his eyes. Byou was the one who began to speak, " I wanna lie down on the bed, would you take me to my room?"

-" sure honey, I'll carry you there, you just show me the way."

Byou nodded. Kazuki carried Byou in bridal style to his room. He couched him on the bed and himself lay next to him too.

-" Byou-kun… you're so lucky. How a perfect room you have. "

-" shhh…" Byou shush him. " Let's talk about ourselves and spend the night together. Don't let anything except me come to your mind." Then he kissed Kazuki's lips. " hmmm…" Byou let out a half moan. Kazuki grabbed a handful of Byou's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. They didn't know how much time they spent kissing each other, but they broke the kiss to breathe. Kazuki looked at Byou's puffy red lips. Seeing him in this way turned him on.

-" Byou-kun … look at me. You know what I feel now. These kisses really turned me on."

-" I know… I'm the same as you. we can…"

Kazuki interrupted him by a sudden kiss. " uhmmahhh~… " Byou moaned. Kazuki began to unbutton Byou's shirt and jeans and then did his clothes too. He parted Byou's legs and slowly thrust a finger into his ass. When he touched Byou's prostate, it made Byou to buck his hips upwards. He slowly pushed another finger and began to move them slowly. " ahhahhmm~…" Byou moaned. Kazuki got it. " Listen, honey. I know you stretched enough, so I'm gonna to put it in. I'll try to be gentle, but from where, it's your first time, you have to tolerate a little pain." he said and then thrust his hard cock into Byou. Byou felt Kazuki's cock, he bit his lips when he felt the pain. Kazuki thrust all of his cock inside Byou, then after a bit waiting, in order to stretch Byou a little more, he started to move in and out. " ah…ah..hah~…" Kazuki panted. He grabbed Byou's cock and started to stroke it. " Ehhmmm…Kazu-kun" Byou groaned. After some thrusting, Kazuki felt that he was cumming. He let out a scream and poured his seeds inside Byou's ass. Soon, Byou reached to his peak and he spread his seeds on his stomach and Kazuki's hand. They both collapsed and lay their tired bodies beside each other on the bed. Kazuki slowly embraced Byou. " you're my only love." He whispered into Byou's ear. Byou kissed Kazuki's lips for the reply and then rested his head on Kazuki's chest. They both fell asleep beside each other.

_~In the morning~_

Byou opened his eyes when he felt something is moving on his face. He saw Kazuki was kissing his cheeks softly to awake him.

-" Good morning my sweet angle" kazuki said and smiled.

-" ahhmm… Good morning kazu-kun." He rubbed his eyes.

-" Don't you wanna wake up?"

-" what time is it?"

-" It's 7 o'clock. We should take a bath before going to school, so wake up."

-" It's 7 ?" Byou screamed and jumped up. " oh… kazu-kun, we don't have enough time, so come on we should take a bath. Uhmmm… I mean… at first you take a bath then I !" he said shyly. It caused Kazuki to laugh.

-" what are you talking about? Have you forgotten last night? We spent a night with each other and now you're ashamed of me? Ooohhhh… come on, we haven't time to struggle, we have to take a shower with each other. Don't be worry, nothing bad will happen. " then he embraced him in bridal style and carried him into the bath.

-" eeehhh.. Kazu-kun… what are you doing?"

-" I'm caring my love into the bath."

_~ After taking shower~_

-" Get a move on it, Byou-kun. We don't have time to eat breakfast."

-" But I can't let you stay hungry."

-" No problem, honey… we eat something at school, so move it."

_~In the class~_

" ooooh… I'm so hungry, I think Kazu-kun has the same feeling. Oh… what am I thinking about, I have to listen to this fucking teacher." Byou concentrated his mind on the teacher.

The bell rang and the first section of class finished. Byou quickly collected his things and rushed towards the door. He couldn't wait even a minute. He wanted to eat something immediately. He was running through the hallway when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him inside a class. Byou shocked. " Ka…Ka..Kazu-kun… you scared me." He said while he was panting. " sorry, honey… I didn't mean to it." Kazuki said and kissed Byou's cheek softly. " I guessed, you should be hungry. So, I bought some food. Come on… if you don't eat it at once, it'll become cold and tasteless." Kazuki said and started to open the boxes of foods. "If you had gone to buy these, so what did you do about your class?" Byou asked curiously.

-"uhmm… well… we can call it as a kind of skipping classes. "

-" nani?… you mean, you skipped your class because of food. We could buy something here. No need to buy something from a restaurant." Byou said angrily.

-" but… I couldn't let you eat everything you found. You should eat something rich. You had a lot of weakener activities last night. Don't you remember?"

Byou really touched by Kazuki's sense of care. He sat close to Kazuki and it made Kazuki to look at him in surprise. " uhm… thanks Kazu-kun, about everything. I love you."

Kazuki looked through his eyes and then kissed his lips, so passionately. Kazuki took Byou's head with both of his hands to deepen the kiss. " ahhhmmm…ahhhmmm~…" their moans filled the air. They continued their passionate kiss, whitout paying any attention to around of themselves . They didn't know that someone was watching them.

**~End of chapter 3~**

Finally I made a long chapter, but it's longer than previous stories! What do you think about this? A review would be very much appreciated. _Arigato~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** School's time (4/?)

**Author:** Glassypixy

**Band(s):** Screw

**Pairings:** Byou X Kazuki,Byou X ?,Kazuki X ?

**Warnings:** male X male,Hurt,Bad English

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of band's member and also the story is mine.

**Summary**_**:**__ Byou finally found someone who cared about him,but he didn't know anything about the future of that relationship._

**~Chapter 4~**

Kazuki collected all the mess they caused around there because of eating while he was chewing the last piece of remaining food. "Look sweetie…you have to go to your class first. It almost has been started. After you, I'll attend my class. So move it!", Kazuki said after swallowing that morsel. "Ok… See you later", Byou nodded and went towards the door. "Uhm…wait honey", Kazuki said and made Byou to turn his head back. "ahmmm~…" Byou let out a half moan when he felt Kazuki's lips on his! Kazuki quickly broke the kiss while he was chuckling, then he turned Byou to the door and pushed him forward a little, " So, go on baby"!, he said. "Hey..." Byou said in surprise, but he hadn't any choice, he should go. When Byou came out, he felt someone hid himself at once. But he thought, maybe he has thought wrong. He shrugged and went to his class. Kazuki became ready to go to his class too. He knew, he'll have a lot of trouble for his skipping class, but it wasn't his first time! He had done such mischief before, when he skipped the classes along with his friends just because of going to bar, club or anywhere else. He knew how to rescue himself from this kind of situations. He went out and headed towards his class. On the way, suddenly someone grabbed his shirt from the back, pulled and stuck him to the wall, then grabbed his throat. At first Kazuki shocked, but then he recognized that person. "Yuuto…! What are you doing… leave my throat, you strangled me…ah…ah..ah~"

"I should kill you, bastard. You…you assholl…What did you do with him? Bastard…What did you do with me? I'd told you before, how much I love him."

"But I loved him before you come to this school!", Kazuki said in a weak tone.

"Shut up fucker…We had promised to stay like brothers by each other's side and now… you… you bitch cheated on me". Yuuto said while he was grinding his teeth because of too much anger, then he hit Kazuki on the stomach, caused him to cough.

"eheh~…eh…Yuuto, please…let me explain it…"

"No…No…there's nothing to explain. Everything's obvious more than daylight… you cheated on me, broke our promise and stole my love. I'll never forgive you".

"But you don't know whole the story…"

"I know all of it. I heard with both my ears. You slept with him last night. You screwed him! I saw, you kissed him and now I know your emergency works when you used to say to us before, you should leave the class earlier and you couldn't come with us anywhere because you needed to do something and another shit excuses. During these two months you deceived me, you assumed me as a fool".

"But he chose me~…".

"But you didn't let me to try my chance, even one time. Kazuki…keep it in your mind…from now till the world's end, I don't know you and there's not any brotherly oath among us. Since now…you are my enemy.", He shouted and released Kazuki's throat, made him to fall on the floor and ran away from there with whole of the power in his feet.

Kazuki didn't know what to do, so he stood up and rushed towards restroom. He washed his face, then looked into mirror, "Am I such a bastard? I deceived my best friend, for what? Is it a real love or just a crush? Was it worth destroying my friendship? What should I do? God…God…", he shouted and covered his face with both of his hands, then fell on the ground. He was really disappointed. He didn't know what he should do. He stood up and left the school, headed directly to his home. He opened the door, entered that silent place, no sound, no sign of existence. He was the only creature in that place. It's about 3 years that he lives on his own. His parents got divorce and his little sister lives with his mother now, in another city. His father was an alcoholic and he has gotten married again. There's no one to calm he down when he's sad, no one to share his life with it, no one…no one, just he's with himself. He really needed someone in his life and he had thought, at last he could find that special person whom he needed. He thought Byou was his savior. He lay on a sofa and fell asleep.

"Rrrrrrring…rrrrrring…rrrrrrring" the bell rang 3 times and finally Kazuki woke up. He opened the door.

"Manabu…! What are you doing here?", he asked in surprise.

"Hey man, you weren't such forgetful before!"

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"Where is your backpack?"

"Uhmmm~…"

"No need to search! It's here, in my hand!"

"Oh my fucking God, really thanks Manabu."

"What has happened to you and Yuuto? He forgot his belongings as well. Jin went to his home and I bring yours."

"Uhm…Nothing. Just…please…Manabu, I need to sleep. Thanks again, but leave me alone, please…"

"No problem man. I'm going to leave. Go inside and rest. See you later".

"Bye", Kazuki said and closed the door. He threw his backpack to aside. When he wanted to sit on the sofa, the bell rang again. "Fuck Manabu. Always it takes two or three times that you finally leave here". He rushed to the door and he was ready to punch Manabu in the face.

"Fuck you Mana…", he shocked. "Huh? Byou! Wa-What are you doing here? How did you find here?"

"I waited for you after school, but you didn't come, so I took your address from one of your friends."

"From whom did you take my address?", Kazuki shouted.

"Hey…Why are you shouting at me? I'm the one who has the right of shouting at you because of making me to wait so long", Byou shouted back.

"Oh, honey…I didn't mean to."

"But you made me angry", Byou shouted nearly, he turned his ass and kept running fast, left there.

"Wait Byou-kun…please…", Kazuki followed him. He grabbed Byou's arm wildly and caused him to fall in his arms. Their eyes locked into each other's. Suddenly Kazuki kissed Byou's lips. Byou wanted to resist, but Kazuki tightened his arms and deepened the kiss, so Byou had no way for escaping. A little time later, Kazuki broke the kiss and said "Look honey…I've gotten into trouble and I'm not feel good at all. I didn't want to abuse you, because…you're my only love, only one. Please…hear me…I need you to heal my wound…the wound in my heart. I'm confused, Byou…please…"

Seeing Kazuki in such condition broke Byou's heart. He had never supposed Kazuki to be in such mood. "Come with me", He held Kazuki's arm and brought him inside the house.

"Sit here. I'm going to bring you some water. Uhhh…by the way, where is your kitchen?"

"Right behind you." Kazuki said lazily.

Byou went and brought some cold water, handed to Kazuki. Kazuki sipped the water and put the glass on the table.

"So tell me Kazu-kun…What has happened to you?"

"Uhmm…It's not the sort of trouble that I can tell anyone, but…but I wanna know something." He turned to Byou and took his head with both of his hands. "Byou-kun…I said to you before and I repeat it again, Aishiteiru…"

"I know honey, Watashi mo…" Byou said confusingly.

"So tell me…if everything becomes against me, will you stay by my side?"

"Hai…Of course… I'll stay with you, you know how much I'm in love you."

"Listen Byou…All I said to you before are my pure feelings toward you. Don't have any doubt about my feelings. Promise me that you keep your trust in me."

"I promise. I believe you Kazu-kun…, but why do you say these things?"

"Never mind. I just wanted to be sure about one thing."

"Hummm…? What's that?"

"Nothing…by the way, are you hungry? I'm going to cook for you a special dinner.", He winked at Byou.

Byou clapped cheerfully, "Oh… I really want…come on, come on…I'm hungry…", he said in childish tone.

Kazuki laughed and went to kitchen.

_~In the kitchen~_

"Hey Kazu-kun…It seems that your parents aren't at home too, ne?"

"I live with myself."

"Really?...Since when?"

"Uhmmm~…I think, It's about 3 years."

"Ahummm~…That sounds good…"

"Huh!...What's good Byou-kun?", Kazuki frowned and looked deep inside Byou's eyes, "Your face changed, honey! I mean…your gesture scares me!"

"Wa…What? Me? No…no…My face is calm like a pretty angel! Can't you see?"

Kazuki chuckled, "But…oh…Byou-kun…There's something in your eyes!"

"Nani?…ah…Wa…what's that?"

"It…it's LUST!", Kazuki said and burst in to laugh. Byou frowned and pouted his lower lip, "I'll never come to your home again." He said and turned his body, headed to go to the living room. Kazuki caught and pinned him on the wall.

"Hey~…Wa..a-a…ahmmm~…", Byou moaned because of Kazuki's sudden kiss. Kazuki started to suck Byou's lower lip, "Hammm~…mmm…How delicious it is!", he thought. Some minutes later Kazuki changed the angle without breaking the kiss. "Ahmmmahhh~…", Byou moaned loudly. A little later Byou pushed Kazuki, "Hey…Kazu-kun …You're so stingy!"

"Why?"

"You've thought, if you turn me on, I don't want food anymore? I'm hungry, so before doing anything, I need food. You know, how much you are big! So I need energy to bear it."

"Oohohooo~…Sorry my love. I'm going to cook and please go to living room, because your existence distracts me!"

Byou nodded and ran toward the living room. Kazuki giggled and started cooking.

_~After dinner~_

"Oooyea~…I'm too tired to take you home Byou-kun. Stay here tonight." Kazuki said while he was stretching his arms up on his head.

"It wasn't necessary to tell, because I decided before to stay here!" he giggled.

"Huh?...Errrmmm~…ok, so you can sleep on the couch and I'm going to sleep on my bed!" he laughed and ran to his room, then locked the door. Byou ran after him, but he couldn't catch Kazuki.

"Open the door~…heyyy~…Kazu-kun, don't leave me alone…You know I'm afraid of being alone!" He begged.

"You should promise me, if I opened the door, you won't do anything stupid with me!", he said from back of the door.

"Hey~…Did you forget? You're the one who fucks me and I'm that poor angel who let you do everything you want. Jeezzzz~…"

"Ehhh?...But you are the one who turns me on!"

"Uhmmm… Anyway, I promise. So open the door."

Kazuki opened it and let Byou come inside.

"Hey…what have you thought about me? I just wanna sleep beside you, nothing more than this." Byou said angrily.

"Ok, here you are, sleep on the bed beside me."

Byou nodded.

"Oh…What are you doing, Byou-kun?"

"Huh? Taking my shirt off. I can't sleep with them."

"No problem, but don't take your pants off! However, your white chest is enough for making me crazy!", he chuckled. Byou rolled his eyes.

_~On the bed~_

"Hey Byou-kun…You can sleep until noon, because tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yup…I know."

Kazuki looked at Byou for some instant, then patted on his shoulder in order to ask Byou to put his head on it. Byou willingly obeyed. Kazuki started to stroke Byou's hair and caused him to look into his eyes with puppy's eyes!

"Byou-kun…Did you know, you're like a cute puppy with those eyes beside your curly hair!"

"No…no…I'm look like a lion!", he frowned and pouted. Kazuki couldn't help, he burst into laugh and embraced Byou so tight.

"Ahhhmmm~…Oh God, you don't know how much I love this creature.", he said while he was inhaling Byou's hair aroma. Byou slowly slipped his hand under Kazuki's shirt. Kazuki took his hand and didn't let him do naughty things. "Sweetie baby…too much porn is bad, didn't you know this? Let's sleep because I'm really tired. Ok honey?" he kissed Byou's hair gently.

"Ok, but don't leave me out of your arms."

"Of course, I'll never leave you, never…never…" Kazuki replied and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**~End of chapter 4~**

Ohhh…I'd never supposed Yuuto can be such wild, O.O . poor Kazuki…he's really in love! Some of the sentences in this story are true facts about those characters. For example, Byou once said if he were an animal, he'd be a lion! Anyway, the hotter parts are in future, so if you are the one who wants more of such part, you should follow all the chapters ^^. Tell me what you think about this chappie. Reviews always are the best ^_^ _arigato gozaimas~_


End file.
